


逃跑的惩罚§锤基 || NC17

by RRRfermecat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRfermecat/pseuds/RRRfermecat
Summary: 女体基妹预警！女体基妹vs白切黑大锤。“打五下，带着跳蛋打。”





	1. Chapter 1

“打五下，带着跳蛋打。”

\----------------------

高级公寓门口。

“回来。”

背着墨绿色书包的女孩儿刚迈出一条腿，就被背后过来的高大的金发男子抓住了胳膊，黑发女孩拼命挣扎了一下，但是因为巨大的力量差距，还是被拽了回去。

黑发女孩儿看着比自己高了一头的金发男人，男人也低头看着女孩儿，眉间压抑着怒气。

女孩儿身材匀称，像个花样滑冰选手。虽然放在女孩儿里算是高挑的，但是跟眼前低头看着自己的男人比，确活生生像只小猫儿。

男人不说话，一路把女孩儿拽进了电梯，按了电梯面板顶端标着PT（Penthouse，顶楼）的按钮。电梯很快就到了。男子一手拉着女孩儿的手腕，大步迈出电梯。女孩儿在后面急忙狼狈的跟上。男子另一只手按了指纹锁开门。然后转身把女孩儿压在门板上，扯下她的书包，拉下外套的拉锁，解开里面毛衣的扣子。最后顺手把女孩儿的双手用自己的领带绑在身后。

然后，他从后兜里拿出一个圆形的小东西，跳蛋。

女孩儿抿抿唇没说话，这是第二次。她眼珠转了一下，但上次用的不是这个。虽然不是第一次，但也不好受。女孩儿想着就迈开两条腿往沙发那边躲。

“还想跑？” 

男人手疾眼快的把人拉回来然后翻手熟练的钻进女孩儿的裙下，一指拨开内裤然后迅速的把跳蛋塞了进去。然后右手放在女孩儿细长的脖子后面压着她走到露台。这段距离不短，女孩儿体内的跳蛋轻轻的震动着。还能忍受。但是也走的十分艰难。

好不容易捱到了露台，男人左手拉开露台的玻璃滑门，右手一推把女孩儿扔进了露台。也不管秋天的气温，裸着上身的女孩儿会不会着凉。露台原本铺的短绒地毯大约是送去洗了，露出了底下的粗糙的水泥地面。女孩儿猛的被推进去，又没法伸手保持平衡，两腿一弯，跪摔在地上，膝盖蹭了两道痕迹。

男子依然面无表情的坐在温暖的室内。隔着玻璃看着她。

接着跳蛋的威力猛的增大，而且似乎大小也涨了一圈。女孩儿原本试着勉强站起来，可还没站起来，就被体内的强烈的震动刺激的倒在地上。赤裸的脸和胸贴着粗糙冰冷的地面。

男子看着女孩儿在地上小幅度动来动去，先是蜷起身体，然后又扭动着面朝下趴在地上。很快脸上和上半身都蹭上了浅浅的划痕。似乎肌肤和地面的摩擦都比体内的跳蛋好得多。

就摸一下。

女孩儿想到。她手被绑在后面，稍微往下一下就能摸到裙子。她手指又没有被绑住，说不定能把跳蛋拉出来。就动一下，他不可能看到的。

然后男子像是知道她的想法一样，站了起来，慢慢的说。“摸一下，打五下。” 玻璃门虽然关着，但是并不隔音。

五下。

女孩儿心里权衡了一下。

五下，还是受的了的。忍一忍的话。希望能一下拉出跳蛋。

女孩儿的手往下滑，碰到了自己的裙子。然后手指掀起裙子。

“打五下。塞着跳蛋打。”

女孩儿的手指僵住了。她发誓，尽管她这个角度看不到站立着男人，但他嘴角觉得挂了一抹似笑非笑的表情。真是恶趣味，非要等她摸到了才说！分明就是故意的！

但是她心里一颤确实真正开始害怕起来。男子如愿听到了女孩儿吸着鼻子呜咽着求饶。

“不行。。。”

听不到回应，Loki心里一慌。于是作出更可怜的样子来。 “对不起，对不起！” 

Loki侧着脸对着外面趴在露台上，只能余光看到Thor的身影。Thor却能清晰的看到Loki的眼里流着眼泪，然后滑过鼻尖淌在地上。

“这是你的惩罚，你说不行就不行？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后续1 XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是个吃肉肉还负责售后的好独角兽🦄️！！呐，2k字！超长的一段！
> 
> 然后想说，我真的是超级喜欢Lofter的大家！超级包容！
> 
> 之前毒液那张合家欢不知道是不是被哪个大大转发了，一下子好多小红心❤️，真的受宠若惊o(*////ω////*)
> 
> Lofter这篇发了两个小时就被屏蔽了呜呜qaq 可是Loki明明还没有被Thor吃掉哇！

Thor真是说到做到。

他就真一直看着Loki在露台的地上难受的打滚，一会儿朝右边侧着一会儿朝左边侧着。两条腿也在地上蹭来蹭去，一会儿勾在一起，一会儿抬起来，努力缓解体内的难耐。过了快二十分钟，Loki在地上蹭的都没劲儿了，只能侧着身子蜷着腿躺在地上，任凭体内的跳蛋力度不减的震动着，嘴里发出微不可闻的呜咽。

她甚至都没有力气维持皱眉的神情，闭着眼睛像睡着了一样。如果忽略她胸前，手臂，以及脸上，已经显出血丝的擦痕的话。

Thor这才打开玻璃门，手穿过Loki的后颈和腿弯把人抱了起来。这一动引得Loki体内的小东西的位置动了动。本来都有点麻木了的Loki被震的清醒了几分，睁开眼，扭动身子抗拒。

“信不信我现在松手。”

Loki不动了。就凭他把自己仍在露台这二十分钟，她信。为了自己的小命，Loki乖顺的往Thor怀里埋。

浴缸里已经放好了水。方才Thor用遥控器设定好了水温和量。

Thor把跳蛋停了，然后把Loki轻轻放进水里。

Loki舒服的闭了闭眼睛，但是生怕Thor趁机干点什么似的，依然警惕的看着他。

Thor像是没看见Loki的眼神似的，伸手把Loki体内的东西拿了出来。

Loki膝盖上的伤比较严重，沾上水一阵尖锐的疼。Loki咬着嘴唇才没发出痛呼。毕竟这比跳蛋和接下来的一顿打要好多了。

Thor又伸手把Loki身上和她一起泡在浴缸里的裙子解了下来。然后是内裤。Loki感受到了极度的羞耻。但是她现在稍微动一下都疼。膝盖的伤口疼。手臂的伤口疼。下体疼。哪儿都疼。更何况她平时就根本不可能推开Thor，更别提现在了。Loki于是放弃挣扎。

“我现在不对你做什么。”

Loki松了一口气。他大概还是不忍心打自己吧？

“你好好休息一下。你还欠我五下。”

“不能明天吗qaq” Loki睁大墨绿色的眸子，作出可怜的样子。刚才那一顿折腾真的太累了。

“跟我讨价还价？再加三下。”

一点商量都没有。Loki的一个“对不起”还没来得及说，就被加了数量。自认为谈判能力满分的Loki委屈的扁了扁嘴。Thor看Loki吃瘪的样子有点好笑，于是真的就嘴角上扬牵了个笑容。然后转身走出浴室。

八下啊。。。

Loki在浴缸里躺着，心里默默的从一数到八再数回去，想着八下会有多长。

别看Loki平时面无表情的时候是个怼天怼地，什么都不怕的样子，但其实Loki有个很严重的弱点，她超级怕疼。而且有点轻微疤痕体质。小学的时候，Loki学校选主持人。Loki长的好看又会说话，本来都要定了。结果晚会前一个月，Loki被一个欺负她的小孩儿推在地上，鼻子蹭了长长一条的口子。过了两周，那丑陋的伤口也不见恢复的迹象。于是，主持人就换人了。

这件事给了Loki两个教训，一是不要轻易放松警惕，二一个就是知道自己有轻微疤痕体质。倒不是伤口永远好不了，就是好的慢点儿。

后来长大了点儿，Loki干什么都很小心，也没再有太多受伤的事情。

没吃过猪肉还没讲过猪跑吗。  
Loki估计Thor打第一下的时候就自己就要受不了求饶了。

哎。。。

过了半个小时。

Loki从浴缸里站了起来。拿过毛巾擦拭自己。Thor也不知道是听到声音了还是浴室有录像，总之拿着药膏走了进来。Thor坐在浴缸边盯着Loki背对着他，有点僵硬的擦干身体。然后把Loki拉着也坐在浴缸边，坐在他左手边。然后向Loki靠过去，拧开药膏，低头将药轻轻的涂在Loki的膝盖上。

浴室里的暖灯就在两人头顶。周围是一圈小的圆圆的灯。整个屋子都发着暖黄色的光。Thor的金发像是加了柔化的特效一样，显得格外温暖。

于是Loki打算在努力一下。说不定Thor会心软。

“那个，Thor。”

“嗯？”

“我不知道你知不知道，我其实，特别怕疼。”

“我知道。”

“而且还疤痕体。。嗯，你知道？？” Loki说了一半反应过来，然后睁大眼睛看着Thor，那神情分明就是在说“你知道还要打我？”

“就是知道才只有八下。” 不然你以为我这么心软吗？

啊。。。

Loki立马一副垂头丧气的苦瓜脸，连遮掩都懒得做。废话，一会儿八成自己哭的稀里哗啦的样子都要被Thor看到了。这会儿遮掩就能改变吗？ 

Thor心里觉得一阵好笑。果然是小孩子。他心想。

Thor给Loki涂了手臂，然后是胸。Thor拒绝了Loki急促的说要她自己来的要求。Loki罕见的没有立即想要逃离，大概是想现在让Thor满意一点，待会儿打得时候轻点儿。

Loki上身微微的颤抖，想要闭上眼睛逃开这羞耻的画面，但是被Thor命令“不需闭眼。”

Loki虽然被Thor塞过跳蛋什么的，但是从来都是穿着整齐的样子。

就算刚才在露台，她也是后背朝上趴在地上。头冲外，屁股对着Thor。

从来没有过在明晃晃的灯光下，被Thor如此近距离的仔细看。又被Thor的指尖触摸。

“就是知道你疤痕体质才给你涂药。” Thor轻轻的解释道。

Thor认真的把药涂上去之后，又坏心眼的用食指尖从Loki的腹部划到Loki的胸前的小草莓。Loki刚从浴缸里出来，身体还稍微散发着热气。而Thor的手指尖刚沾过药膏，凉凉的。

Loki颤抖的更厉害了一点，呼吸也沉重了一点，白暂的肌肤很快染上了浅浅的绯红。Loki想要向后躲，被Thor用左手轻轻抵住后背。

Thor的手指还不肯罢休，在小草莓周围打转。Loki轻轻的扭着上身，眼睛湿湿的，盛着羞耻和敏感的泪水。Thor看她鼻尖红红，眼睛湿润的样子，才停住。

然后又拿了一点药膏涂在Loki脸上。

Thor站了起来。左手捧着Loki的小脸，手指穿过她的黑发，拇指放在Loki的嘴唇上蹭了两下，Loki抿唇。

Loki脸上因为一直转头所以鼻尖蹭掉一点皮。Thor在抹药之前先拿酒精擦了一下。Loki一点准备没有，鼻尖的皮肤又薄又敏感，结果就是刺激出了眼泪在眼睛里打转，几乎就是Thor再擦一下就要流下来。Thor又忍不住勾起了唇角。Loki看自己难受对方居然还能笑出来，就有些生气，嘴里说

“喂，笑什么！你把我弄成这样还笑！唔。。。” 

话还没说完，就被Thor堵住了唇。Thor一只手给Loki的鼻子点上最后一点儿药膏，然后一只手扶住了Loki的后背让他不至于掉进浴缸里。

Thor只是轻轻吻住了Loki，离开Loki嘴唇的时候牵出了一段银丝，在浴室的强光下显得格外明显。Thor伸出舌头舔了舔Loki的嘴唇。Loki立即嘟起嘴，嫌弃道 “恶心。”

Thor看着Loki被热气熏的红彤彤的脸蛋，因为抹了药而又几处乳黄色的药的颜色，格外好笑，于是就真的笑出了声。然后让Loki换好衣服，轻飘飘的丢下一句话出门了。

那句话是，“准备好了就到我卧室找我。”

所以还是要打啊qaq。


End file.
